


Life's Little Absurdities

by pir8grl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from The Rain King.  I figure they had to go back to that motel after the high school reunion to wait for the next flight out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Little Absurdities

Scully turned irritably away from the flickering of the TV screen and tried to sleep. At least Mulder had had the courtesy to turn off the volume of whatever crap he was watching at this unholy hour. She mentally cursed small towns in the middle of nowhere with only one flight east per day, and hokey high school reunions that sold out the only accommodations, requiring her to share a room with her ‘boyfriend.’ 

And how could **_anyone_** think they were together? It was absurd. Sure, he was her partner, and friend…her best friend, really. Who else would put up with the hours, and the travel, and the strange injuries. But seriously - the man had more irritating personal habits than anyone she’d ever met. 

Although…knowing the exact spot on the side of her neck that always locked up with tension definitely wasn’t one of them. She sighed and relaxed a little as the knot in the muscle gave way under his gentle touch. 

***

Mulder looked - looked not ‘gazed’ - down at Scully as he rubbed carefully at that spot on her neck where the muscle always knotted up. One did not gaze at one’s partner and friend. Even if she really was the best friend he’d ever had. Even if she did happen to be a beautiful woman that he got to spend an inordinate amount of time with, as numerous people had pointed out to him. As if he didn’t have very good eyesight, thank you very much. 

But…she was Scully. He didn’t think about her that way. Well, not much. And he’d certainly never say anything about it. She was, after all, an excellent shot. 

It was absurd. Although he liked to think he’d been a good influence, she was still a little too uptight and by-the-book for his taste (even if those particular traits had saved his skin more than once). Still…they were in a hotel room in the middle of absolute nowhere. It’s not like anyone would ever know, and since there was already rampant speculation, what could it hurt? He glanced down once more, then switched off the TV. 

“Hey, Scully,” he murmured. 

“Go sleep, Mulder,” she slurred without stirring. 

Mulder smiled in the darkness as he settled back on his own side of the bed. Right. The whole idea was completely absurd.


End file.
